Cat Fanon Wiki
Welcome to The Cat Fanon Wiki! __TOC__ About us Hi! And welcome to the Cat Fanon Wiki! this is the place where you can make any thing fictional about the awesome furry little friends know to the world wide as Cats! Our wikia is run by the Webmaster and the other admins that keep the wikia going.Make sure to read to rules and obey them for they are the law of ceiling cat! OBEY CEILING CAT!!!!!! Please remember that this wiki has a mandatory continunity.What happens in one article may afeft the intire Cat Universe.So to make sure the balance of time and space remains intact in our universe your articles may be edits to confirm to that continunity.Also remember that anything you create here can and most likely will be edited mercilessly, and that anything you do not want edited or modified by anyone else except you AT ALL (with no exceptions) should not be here. This wiki is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, and anyone can copy what you write here as long as they credit you or the wiki for the document. Please feel free to ask any of our admins as well as trusted users for help or to find out more about our wiki! if you have any problems on this wiki please report it to some admin.AND dont forget Ceiling Cat says to take part in the community activites and read the important announcements! Create A Page Not Sure Where to start? why just Make A Page! new articles are allways good and are a big help to the wiki. bgcolor=white default=Insert page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page Featured Stuff Featured Article Our Current Featured Article is........Ceiling Cat! Ceiling Cat is kind fun loving LOLgod and is one of the 4 mystical cat gods.Hes also the Exact Opposite of Basement Cat (Probaly because Basement Cat is a insane demonic pure evil cat) Ceiling Cat was born to Sir Kitteh Teh III and Madam Kitteh Teh III. Growing Ceiling cat was a fun loving funny joking Cat fun could be very serious at times when needed.Later in his life Ceiling Cat made some friends now known as Basement Cat, Longcat, and Tagncol. Though after many years....Find out More Featured Image Our current Featured Image is.......The One and only picture of Longcat! done by one of our own users! Its a very skill fully made image and deserves first prize! if there was a first prize :P Announcements *This is the first day of our wiki! its going to be a lot of work to get this wiki going. Ben Hun 21:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) *Hi. I will upload some pictures for the wiki (only for things that are not cats).--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 17:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *I will edit more! --[[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']]' Talk to me!' 08:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) *Hiya! I will edit a lot more. At least 5 to 20 a day. I will also upload pictures and make articles for LOLcats you guys forgot, such as Spaghetti Cat, which I made. Well . . . see ya! Akbaboy | :D 14:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Category:Browse